


The Last Magypsy

by thelittlealchemist



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlealchemist/pseuds/thelittlealchemist
Summary: After finding out that Kumatora was originally intended to be the last magypsy, I wanted to write an alternate version of the end of the game.MOTHER 3 spoilers are in here, obviously.





	The Last Magypsy

This was it. The final needle.

The Masked Man, Claus, rested in his brother's lap, his breathing slowing. Lucas held him until he was gone, gave him one final hug, and laid him gently on the ground.  
"Rest well, big bro. I'll see you again someday." he said, standing up somewhat shakily.

Lucas looked to his party members, as if to say 'are you ready?'. They nodded, and Kumatora approached Lucas.

She lowered herself to be eye level with the young blonde, smiling in a way he'd never seen before. She looked...upset, yet at peace at the same time. He was a little confused.

Kumatora leaned forward, giving Lucas a kiss on the forehead, which he quickly rubbed off.

"Bleh, gross, Kuma! you're gonna give me cooties!" he said, jokingly, but when he looked at her again, his smiled faded. She had the same wistful expression. "Is something wrong? I wasn't being rude, was I?"

The older teen shook her head, and stood up straight. She closed her eyes, and with a strange gust of windlike magic, her appearance changed. Rather than wearing her usual hoodie, she now wore a dress, the same colors as the aforementioned jacket, but more ornate and decorated. It was sleeveless, and she wore elbow-length white gloves. Her hair was somewhat longer, and held up in a blue bow. Her boots were now high heals, with fluffy white trim, and wings on the sides.

Lucas tilted his head. He didn't understand.

"I don't like wearin' these dumb clothes unless I hafta. And since it's my turn to go..." Kumatora explained.

"Your turn to...? Kuma, what are you..."

and then it clicked.

Lucas shook his head. "No. No, no, you can't leave me. I can't lose you, too!" He rushed forward, grabbing onto her in a panicked hug. He held her tight, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. But this is how it works. I don't need to protect this needle anymore."

"B-But, you can protect me! I'm important enough, right?"

Kumatora smiled, hugging the boy back. "I wish I could stay just for you, but I can't. I gotta go."

Lucas cried into Kumatora's dress, clinging desperately to her. "Please, I can't lose my sister right after my brother. Kuma, please..." he mumbled between sobs.

"You need to pull the needle, Luke."

Lucas was silent, weeping quietly for a few more moments. he pulled away, and wiped his eyes. he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Go on, I'm ready."

The young teen inhaled sharply, turning to look at the final needle. He approached it slowly, and grasped it with both hands. Kumatora waved to Lucas, and he smiled, and pulled.

The smoke erupted from the ground, and Lucas ran as fast as he could back to Kumatora. He wrapped his arms around her, seemingly hoping that if he held tight enough, she wouldn't be able to disappear.  
But when he looked up at her, he saw that she was flickering away, smiling peacefully at him before returning the hug. The two held on to each other until the last magypsie vanished, fading away and out of Lucas's arms.

Lucas fell to his knees, crying once more. Duster and Boney moved toward him, the former sitting beside him and putting an arm around his shoulder, while the latter whined and pushed himself into his owner's lap. Flint stood behind Lucas. Having no knowledge of who this girl was, he was unsure of how to comfort his son about this loss. He simply laid a hand on his back, patting it reassuringly.


End file.
